


Razor's Edge

by panavatar



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panavatar/pseuds/panavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No going back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incanto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Incanto).



This is it. All it takes is one tiny slip, and I'm right on the edge already.

I'm not a field worker. I shouldn't even be here, not by myself, not with the faint tang of copper still a memory in the back of my throat, not when I can feel how the whole world will shimmer and change if I just step forward.

I can see how it all will be; I've gone too far. I need to back away now, mission be damned, but--the boy. So full of potential. So perfectly stilled and calmed and ready for me. Us. The vampire girl watching me with hitched hungry breath, wanting me to fall, willing to share the kill if she has to.

I can't do this. I'm of the Light. There's no going back if I fall here. Never. Everything changes, if I do this.

 _No going back to gnawing half-frozen raw steaks in my meager apartment, no going back. No more of the boss' trick questions and assignments. No more of a future of help and precious little reward. No more loneliness as a job requirement._

I move deeper into the alley, further into the Twilight, and close my eyes against the growing dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10/04/2006.


End file.
